Thank You Kiss Cam!
by LooneyTune
Summary: Lucy had always loved her idiotic best friend, but her heart is torn apart when he says he'll ask out his childhood friend Lissana. But, when they go to a soccer game and they're put on a kiss cam, will Natsu return Lucy's feelings? Or, will he stand with Lissana? THIS WILL PROBABLY BE 3 CHAPTERS LONG MY FAIRY TAIL FREAKS, OH YEAH BTW BONUS CHAPTER AT THE END! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

I smiled as I snuggle up closer to him, trying to envelope myself in more of his warmth. The wet grass is slick behind our backs, but we don't care. His hand threads itself into my hair, causing me to sigh in pleasure. This was what Sundays were about. Hanging out with your pink-haired best friend, and watching the thousands of stars that lay on the sky.

"Lucy"

I mumble a yes in response, yawning, due to the fact that it's 12 am and I have school tomorrow.

"I think I'm gonna ask Lissana out…" Natsu's gaze penetrates my skull "will she say yes?"

"Natsu…" I let another yawn ripple through me. My heart clenches in pain, but I make my voice neutral. See, this is the pain of loving your pink-haired best friend. But, as they say "love hurts." And now, I'm experiencing that. Although it is painful, it is still pleasurable. Sure, you crave the one you love even more, as if you were a pregnant women needing a type of food. I turn my body so the side of my face rest's on his tan arm. He turns over so he is also laying on his side, but facing me. He then throws his right arm around me, and his left one is a pillow for my head.

"Lucy…" He mimics my voice. I pout at him and stare into his deep green eyes, almost black. His eyes always hypnotized me, as well as his silky voice.

"Do as you wish…I mean you're Natsu Dragneel, the boy who rocks pink hair—"Natsu pouted causing me to giggle "fine _salmon_ hair, and plus you have that whole bad boy look, with your motorcycle and leather jacket."

"That's because I _am_ a bad boy!" Natsu said in protest, while he buried his nose in my hair.

"Natsu, when we first met you carried an injured baby bird back to her nest, which was high in the tree, and you fell earning you a sprained ankle."

" _But_ , I always skip class and have detention"

"That's because you're an idiot!"

I felt him pout against my head, another yawn escaped my lips. "Are you tired Luce…"

"Yeah, but…lets…stay…here" with that I fall into a deep slumber.

X-X-X-X

I woke up with a light shining on my face, I turned over and yawned—checking the time on my clock. Didn't I fall asleep outside with Natsu? I ask myself as I try to remember the previous night's events. His heat that filled me with warmth both inside, and out. Yes, I was completely smitten with my idiotic best friend. However, fate doesn't want him to love me, and so it pushes him towards the ivory haired beauty.

Yes, Lissana is indeed one of my closest friends, but I can't help but to think like this. People wanted Natsu and I to go out at first, but then when Lissana came back from volunteering at a school in Africa, they all shipped them. The clock read 5:32, I still had two hours before school began and an hour before Levy and the other girls came to pick me up. I wonder how I woke up so early though….

I, Levy, Erza, Juvia, and Cana usually carpooled, well _I_ always carpooled since I could barely afford my rent with my job. They didn't want me to go on the bus since well…cue in shudder…it was horrific. _Nobody_ wanted to go on the bus, hell I doubt the bus driver even did. The students were atrocious, completely barbaric. Sure, Erza could calm them down but even she didn't want to go on it.

Natsu dropped me off from school, where as the girls took me. I put on my school uniform which consisted of a black button up shirt, with a black skirt—that stopped at mid-thigh—that had white trimmings, and a white blazer, with a white tie. My socks were white with black trimmings and stopped at the middle of my calves. The shoes could be any kind, but it had to be black. So I stuck with my black converses. I made sure to fill a plastic bag with my gym clothes, and grab that.

I got to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, grabbed my body spray—obviously strawberry flavored—and sprayed it all over my body. I decided to change up my hair style today, and so I braided my golden hair, and it reached my lower back. My bangs framed my face, and so I grabbed to cute blue clips and clipped some of them to the side. So, only one part of my bangs were loose.

"Cute"

With a wink I walked towards the front door and headed down the stairs, I walked out of the building saying a goodbye to the receptionist. I smiled when I saw Erza's red jeep, I walked towards it and sat in the back with Levy, and Juvia. We all greeted each other before Erza drove off.

"So what time will we leave for the game?" Erza asked, referring to the soccer game that we were heading out to— Sabertooth vs. Fairy Tail—our school usually held games on Mondays; something about "an excitement to get you through the week" yeah, our school is weird like that.

"Eh, we can just stay at the school, since school ends at 2 and the game begins at 4" I replied, voicing in my thoughts.

"Plus I can use the gas money for strawberry cakes!" I could tell that Erza's eyes were glowing even without look at her.

Before I knew it we were already parked at our high school, parking lot. We all hopped out when a sleek black truck, with flames painted the sides, came parking next to us. Just a nanosecond after a blue SUV came to the other side of us, this one with white snowflakes painted on the sides.

"YOSH I WON!" My idiotic best friend shouted hopping out of the black truck.

"YOU FLIPPIN' CHEATED YOU ASSHAT!" My close friend Gray shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ICE-PRINCESS?"

"YOU RAN A RED LIGHT DUMBASS!"

"IT WAS ABOUT TO BE GREEN STRIPPER"

"WELL IT WAS STILL RED ASH-FOR-BRAINS!" And his last comment led to a brawl behind Erza's jeep.

Oh, snap, hell would sure visit them—in the form of Erza. Erza walked over to them, and smacked their heads together loudly, causing a smacking noise to be heard…and was that a cracking sound? Natsu was the one to recover first from Erza's attack, he looked at me whilst rubbing his forehead.

"Luce…" Natsu said stretching out my name, as he walked closer to me, by the look of his eyes I knew where this was going. Without a pitying look I grabbed his hand and we walked inside the school, then to the roof of the school.

This rarely happened but when it did, I was always there for Natsu. He was a strong boy and I love him for that, but what I love even more is to know I'm the only one he opens up with like this. His grip on my hand tightened, causing my body to feel weird. The heat traveling rapidly but lingering in every part it touched. Each time Natsu touched me, the heat that he unknowingly spread always lingered for a while, but left me cold when it vanished.

I led him near the metal fences where we saw our friends running to class. I already heard the chiming of the bell, signaling us to go to class, but it didn't matter—not as much as Natsu. We sat down our backs leaning on the fences. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"He left…why did he leave us" Natsu had certain days where his past would hit him like a bullet train. I encouraged him to talk to me about it, after I found out. So now, each time this happens we go to the school roof and I listen to him.

"I loved—I love him. But, it's getting harder, sometimes I wonder if he really is dead? Igneel Dragneel dead" he scoffed at what he said "but maybe…he is…maybe when he left me in front of this school 10 years ago, he died the day after. All this…was for waste…searching—"I couldn't take it, where was the optimistic kid I loved so damn much? Sure when we did this he usually sounded like this, but this time he sounded hopeless.

"Natsu, I love you"

"I love you too Luce" Natsu sniffled, my heart throbbed knowing he only meant it as a best friend kind of way.

"Igneel is coming back for you, don't you trust me—"

"With my life" he said as he took his head off my shoulder, and stared at me with such seriousness."

"Then, trust me when I say…he's coming back" I said while I held his cheeks in my hands.

"Thanks Luce…"

X-X-X-X

I slowly entered the lunchroom, my bones aching from gym. I limped up to the lunch line when my mind simply said "screw it" and so I went to the lunch table me and my friends owned.

Yes. Owned. Makarov said if Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu didn't fight in the school building for the rest of our freshman year then we could have it. And they didn't fight in the _school_ building. But, let's just say that we got banned from 3 different stores in our freshman year.

I noticed everyone was already there—Erza, Cana, Levy, Mira, Lissana, Juvia, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Freed, Bickslow and Natsu. Usually there was Evergreen and Elfman but sometimes they made out under the stairwell because according to Elfman it's "manly,"

I slumped down in the seat between Levy and Cana, across from me was Lissana. I sighed quietly, and nobody noticed, I sighed once again only for it to have the same affect. I sighed one more time as loud as I could, and everyone's eyes were on me.

"Anything wrong Lucy?" Mira said with a giggle.

I sighed again and repeatedly slammed my head on the table, hoping they'd take that as a hint, and understand what happened. But, to my displeasure they hadn't understood. And, kept asking if I was in danger, or doing self-harm.

"GYM, PEOPLE! GYM!" I shouted, my blood rising to my cheeks, and my hair coming out of its pony tail.

"You could've just said so…" Gray muttered.

"What's wrong with gym, I personally love it!" Natsu announced, his signature grin plastered on his face.

"Well…some people aren't flippin' athletic!" I snapped, causing Natsu to roll his eyes, but still carry that smile. He went back to devouring his meal, I wonder how that boy stayed so fit.

"So what happened" Levy asked me, and so I replayed the horrendous tale of me in—dramatic gasp—gym

 **Flashback**

 _I personally hated gym, not only was I not athletic, but this was the one class where I didn't have any of my friends! I walked past the chatty seniors whom were in the same class as I—although I didn't bother memorizing their names seeing as how they wouldn't associate with me and vice versa. We didn't hate each other nor like each other, we just had never talked._

 _The long journey from English to Gym ended when I entered the girl's locker room it seemed as though everyone had already stripped off their uniform, and into their gym clothes. I walked in front of an empty locker and started to strip off my clothes—_

"Can you go into detail on that?" Laxus asked.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him.

 _After I stripped off my clothes I realized that the clothes in my gym bag were my PJ's. I frowned and sighed, knowing that it could be okay-is. I mean they were simple shorts—or a belt—and a tank top—maybe a cop top—so it could be okay right? I gulped and stripped into my PJ's, my cheeks flushed as I walked into the gym room…_

 **OKAAAAAY SOOOO IM GOING TO TAKE A BREAK FROM DEAR JOURNAL MEH LOVES! AND DO THIS THREE-SHOT! Is it even called a three-shot?**

 **PRAY FOR MEH! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW I HAVE TO DO MY BENCHMARKS** _ **AND**_ **FITNESS TESTING! Don't you hate it when your teachers make you fitness test although your not fit? Yeah same here!**

 **DANGIT! HERES LAST YEARS SCORES!**

 **PUSH UPS-12**

 **SIT UPS-27**

 **SHUTTLE RUN- I DON'T KNOW I SLIPPED AND FELL HAHAHAHA!**

 **MILE RUN-15 SECONDS BABY WHOOOP! YEAH I NEVER MADE IT BELOW 20 SECONDS! THIS IS WHY I RAN WITH MY TRACK LOVING BFF! (Although she complained that I "slowed" her down!)**

 **FLEXED ARM HANG-0.95 seconds**

 **WHOOOOOOOOOP HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE MY FAIRY TAIL FREAAAAAAKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Lucy what the hell are you wearing?" Thanks Gildarts you just got the whole classes attention, now! Twenty pairs of eyes stared at me, and many had nosebleeds._

"WHO HAD THE NOSE BLEED ILL KILL 'EM" Natsu shouted almost jumping over the table and to me.

That little action, made my heart stutter, oh Natsu what are you doing to me? But, tears pricked the corner of my eyes, when I realized that he would be dating Lissana by the end of the day. With a forced smile I cockily stated "its okay Natsu! I mean people get nosebleeds even when I have my clothes on." Natsu took a moment to think about it before he said something else.

"WELL I'LL BEAT THEM UP TOO!"

"Would you beat up Laxus?"

"OI LIGHTING FREAK YOU GOT A NOSEBLEED FROM LUCY, I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS UP" He—once again—almost lunged over the table.

"Sit your ass down Pinky, we all know how this is gonna end" Laxus added coolly.

"WHO YOU CALLING PINKY, LIGHTING FREAK?"

"WHO YOU CALLING LIGHTING FREAK PINKY!"

"YOU OBVIOUSLY, WHO ELSE WANTED TO GET A LIGHTNING SCAR OVER THEIR EYE!"

"THAT WASN'T ON PURPOSE DUMBASS I TRIPPED AND FELL"

"SO NOW YOUR CLUMSY TOO, USUALLY IT'S ONLY LUCY!"

"Hey—" I frowned, and was cut off.

"YOU WANNA GO, FREAK?"

"FINE BY ME, BUT DON'T GO CRYING TO ONE OF YOUR FAN GIRLS WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

Thankfully before any more damage was cause, Erza, finally took a stand.

"IF YOU BOTH DO NOT STOP FIGHTING, I WILL PERSONALLY DELIVER YOU TO YOUR GRAVES!" Erza had a dark aura around her causing Levy, and I to whimper. When they sat down Erza looked at me and told me to continue, and in fear of how long I was going to live if I didn't—I did.

 _"I-I accidentally packed the wrong clothes…" I said trying to lower my pants, I mean I wore skirts that were this short, but not at school! I'm not some hooker! With a sigh—and wipe of his nose—Gildarts stationed me to death—or the arm hang._

 _Many people were ahead of me, but one by one, they all eft, and now it was just me. "Damn, that perverted teacher!" Although I loved him, he was a pervert. But, he wouldn't do anything bad to people. I walked up to my doom, each step weighing over a thousand pounds on me. When I finally reached the matt, I saw everyone looking at me, and some of them had perverted glints in their eyes._

 _I put my arm on the metal bar that surrounded my head, and I jumped, hanging my chin, but before a second could even pass, I heard a creak and with that the whole metal bar fell down, on top of my legs._

 _When I looked at the class they stared at me with wide eyes, and bleeding noses—for the boys. That's when I felt a chill on my torso. I looked down and saw my lacy red bra, my shirt had fell off._

 _The sad thing was when I put on my shirt and asked Gildarts how much time I had, he said a number I had never heard._

 _"0.46"_

"And that's what happened" I said with a huff.

"I know why it fell!" Natsu said with a lightbulb over his head.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Your boobs th—"

"NATSU YOU DUMBASS!" This time I had literally lunged over the table and tackled Natsu down.

I sat down straddling his hips, a hint of pink was on his cheeks, and mine as well.

"LUCY: SLAPS!"

With a horrified look in his eyes, I smacked him across the cheek once, and then I slapped his other cheek, and again, and again, and I continued on like that. I stopped when my hands were a bright red, and when his cheeks were a bright red too. He looked like he had put on way too much blush.

First he had a glare on his face, then a smirk. A smirk that horrified me. With a sudden movement he was straddling my hips. "You've been a bad girl Lucy, and bad girls need punishment." His husky voice resounded through my ears, his hot breath fanning over my ear.

"Oh god Natsu do—KYAHAHAHAHAHA" I was in a laughing fit, I started tickling my neck to which I raised my shoulders to block, and then he moved his hands down to my arm pits, the heat lingered everywhere he touched.

"N-NATSU STOP! WE-WE'RE IN THE M-MIDDLE O-OF THE CAFE-CAFETERIA!" I squeaked.

"Are you ever going to be a bad girl?" He said with a teasing smirk.

"N-no!" I shouted at him.

"Good" and with that he got off of me, his cheeks were still red from my slaps, but there was pink in there that my slaps didn't cause.

When I got off the floor, the cafeteria was literally looking at us, Cana, and Levy both had wiggled their 'brows. And Lissana had a frown on her face, dang it when they start to go out I won't have moments like this with Natsu. That thought had instantly dampened my mood.

"So are we all going to stay after school for the game today?" Bickslow asked.

"Yeah, I guess" Natsu said as he swung his tanned, muscular arm, over my shoulders. Strong shivers ran through my body, causing me to gasp a little. When the bell rung and everybody left, Natsu came up to me and gave me two brownies and a carton of chocolate milk.

"Oh and Lucy" Natsu stared into my eyes when a big smile took over his face "the metal bar was just loose, I think your boobs are perfect!" Natsu finished off.

With a blush we parted from each other, and I munched on my food.

X-X-X-X

I walked down the empty hallways, as I tried to locate my friends. School was now over, and we were all heading to the soccer game. Gray, and Bickslow were on the soccer team, the other guys were either on the basketball team, or football. Elfman was on football and basketball, like a "man." He used to be on the soccer team, but his body is not for soccer. He once kicked the ball and broke a guy's arm, another guy's leg, and gave three guys concussions.

My point exactly.

Natsu was in football and basketball, whereas Gray was on soccer, and football. Stating that in basketball, hitting Natsu was a foul. So, football was good for them, and Laxus…and Gajeel.

Suddenly giggling resounded through my ear, and I followed the noise, the voice got louder. I stopped outside the art room, and saw Lissana…and Natsu on the floor, Lissana's head was resting on Natsu's shoulder.

"So, I was wondering if maybe—"he's gonna ask her out…no! Before I could stop myself I opened the door. And, pretended to act surprised to see them.

"Lissana, Natsu!" I said with a forced smiled. Their names together was like a spoonful of cinnamon and vinegar in my mouth.

Disgusting,

"Oh hey Luce!" Natsu seemed to forget what he was going to say, and Lissana pursed her lips.

"Do you guys know where the others are?" I asked them.

"They should be at the bleachers" Lissana answered my question.

"Let's go the game should begin in a couple minutes." Natsu said as he got up, and walked over, with Lissana. Another spoonful of cinnamon, and vinegar, entered my mouth.

We all walked down the hallway, I was quite whereas Natsu…and the other girl—I don't want any more spoonful's of cinnamon, and vinegar, in my mouth. When we got outside, to the soccer field, the bleachers were in deed almost full. Luckily, due to our friends big frames—Laxus, Elman, and Gajeel—we were able to spot them easily.

As we walked over to them I noticed, how the Kiss Cam, was viewing everyone. Makarov said that our school needed to be special, and so he put a Kiss Cam for the soccer games, as well as the other games too. I mean our school was already special, but then again, when do you see Kiss Cams at a soccer game?

There were three seats available, and they were right next to each other. I sat next to levy, and Natsu sat next to me, with Lissana hot on his trail.

"Hey Lu-chan, want a milk dud?" She offered to which I gladly accepted, she also gave me a pack of twizzles, Natsu M&M's and Lissana skittles.

"Is Loke going to be here, he was sick today?" I asked Levy, that's when Mira stepped in next to Levy with her veil smirk.

"Nope, he was sick, so I sent Aries to help him" I smiled, as I thought about the orange haired "lion", and the shy pink haired "lamb." They were total opposites, Loke had an outgoing personality, whereas Aries was always so shy. But Loke ignited something within Aries, when it was just them—I've seen first-hand—that shy "lamb" becomes a ferocious tiger. Cool with her words, confident with her sex appeal. Hell, I was beyond shocked.

"Go Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted, many people thought that her love was unrequited, but you'd think otherwise, when you really got to know Gray. Gray was like a brother to me, one that I could talk to with things I couldn't with others. However, Natsu was more than that, I've said it before and I'll say it again, I am in love with that pink haired boy.

Juvia had a big blue poster that was well made, it had white snowflakes coming down, and in white-silver cursive it said:

Freeze them away, and blow us to victory!

"Now, now people! We have the Sabers" the audience cheered "versus the Fairies" the audience cheered even louder. "Who will win? Who will lose? And what lucky couple will meet lips?" The commentator finished, it was obvious that it was Makarov.

Gray who was number 12 met a blonde that I knew as Sting—number 42—at the kickoff line. The referee then blew his whistle, and it was our ball. Gray passes Sting with some hefty footwork, and kicked the ball in the air, then number 2 swiped it from us, and started going to our goal. He passes it number 32, but then our team takes it with number 23. Number 23 psyches out number 42, and then passes it back to Gray.

Gray and number 11 play head on, who I think is Rufus. Rufus had very good memory, so he could easily remember Gray's moves. Gray knew this too so, when Rufus was about to steal the ball Gray, changed it up a bit, he kicked the ball up in the air and head butted it to number 64.

Wow, Gray _never_ did head-butts.

Something like "I don't want to end up like Flame brain."

"The Fairies get the first point! You go guys!" Soon, the game continued on, and it switched from us playing offense to defense. Before we knew it, it was half-time, and I was finished with my twizzlers.

"Well, it is half-time with the fairies winning by 1 point, scored by number 64 and 10. But, since it is half-time it's time to see which lucky couple will smooch it out!" Makarov yelled over the microphone. I rolled my eyes, these things were usually stupid. I mean who'd want to kiss someone in front of others?

"Here we go! 10!" Makarov shouted counting down.

It's not like I was ever going to do this.

"9!" The camera spun, showing blurry faces on the huge screen.

Not that I want to!

"8!"

Okay, maybe a little.

"7!"

But, who would I kiss?

"6!"

All the boys in this school are…never mind.

"5!" The camera started to slow down, so we could see people's faces—somewhat.

But then again, if i got picked I'd want to kiss that pink haired doofus.

"4!"

Although I had a 1/121,654,832,186,564 chance of being picked.

"3!"

OKAY, fine! I was over exaggerating!

"2!" The camera went slow now, and the two people's faces I saw hurt me—and shattered my heart. Natsu and Lissana. I turned my head and looked at Levy whose eyes widened.

Why?

"1!" The camera stopped, and when I looked at the big screen I didn't see Natsu and Lissana's face, but Natsu and I's.

Oh shit.

"0! Let's see—NATSU AND LUCY!" Makarov screamed into the mike deafening us, even from here I could feel the million watt smile that he had. "Well, well, well!" Around our shocked faces was a big heart that had pink on the outside, and on the inside simply showed us.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" The crowd chanted. Causing me to blush, I shyly looked at Natsu, who had pink tinted cheeks. I turned to him and quickly gave him a peck on hit warm cheeks. His onyx eyes landed on mine and then back to the crowd that booed. With a small blush Natsu pecked me on the lips in that small millisecond, I felt his lips.

On mine.

They were hot.

Fire even.

But, the crowd continued to boo and I looked at Natsu, my cheek were on fire. And, it wasn't helping with the shy grin he was giving me. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed "sorry for stealing your first kiss Luce."

"Its fine Natsu" I said with a smile.

"I thought it was important to you?" He retorted.

It was true, but little did he know **(A/N little do you know that I'm breaking —SORRY!)** that, that kiss was what I wanted for a long time. He looked shy again.

"Is it okay if I do it again?"

I looked at the hungry crowd, and turned back to him.

"Yeah"

And his lips clashed on mine.

The kiss was soft for a moment—as in a nanosecond. Then the kiss got hot and heated, and had my heart rate beating 200 mph. His lips were fire, while mine were Ice.

And when you pour cold water on a hot stove what do you get?

Steam.

And that's what we had.

I had almost moaned when his tongue penetrated through my barriers, and battled with mine. His lips were a kind of spicy you grow addicted too, yeah—he was my nicotine. I wanted to move my hand and run it through his soft pink spiky hair, and his ridiculously sexy torso, but I needed to have self-control. After all he did have feelings for the girl next to him, not the one who he was currently kissing.

His tongue was a mixture of sweet and sour—a delicious blend. His scent of a campfire invaded my nostrils and added more to the steam, to the feelings that were bursting in my heart. I knew this was wrong. _Very_ wrong. And it was even worse that I didn't want to stop kissing him. Hey, maybe he felt the same way about me the way I did him?

God, I am such a ninny hammer. I know that wouldn't be possible.

So, with every ounce of strength I pulled back.

I would stop.

I would stop loving Natsu Dragneel—my pink haired best friend.

 **WAZZUP GUYSSSSS!**

 **SOWWY FOR TAKING A LONG TIME!**

 **BUT, I HAVE BEEN ON WATTPAD!**

 **IF YOU HAVE A WATTPAD FIND MINE! Love_stories_rock**

 **And oyu should see a picture of a fire heart!**

 **Read, this story im currently working on called Breathe, Harper, Breathe.**

 **SCORES FOR MY FITNESS TEST.**

 **Pushup—10 (I totally cheated, when he wasn't looking I used my knees lol)**

 **Curl ups (sit ups)- 30 (I was racing with the girl next ot me and I lost…by ten.)**

 **And what you've all been waiting for…**

 **Arm hang—so at first…wait let me just write it for you.**

 **With a deep breathe I stood in the line, I wanted to be in the back, but, we had to get in the order we sat in. With my shaky knees, I stood behind my BFF Elizabeth.**

" **I pity you (BLANK.)" she said laughing at my current state.**

" **Well, not all of us are badass dancers!"**

" **It's okay, I'm the athletic one and you're the smart one, in this relationship." She said with a smile.**

" **You got that right."**

 **So, as the line went on, people were getting 10-60 seconds while I smiled, and thought 'hey, see some people suck! I'll be okay!'**

 **However, when it was my turn I swear time had stopped for a moment. And just—WTF'd.**

 **If that makes any sense.**

 **Which it probably didn't, I don't make much sense.**

 **When I walked up behind the bar, wiping my sweaty hands on my gym pant. I looked death straight in the eye.**

 **Fucking arm hang.**

" **You ready?" Our sub, had asked.**

 **With a nod I jumped, and fell back down.**

" **Okay I'm done" I said given up already—by the way my chin didn't even touch the bar.**

" **Are you sure"**

 **As I was walking away I stopped.**

' **(BLANK) C'mon this is part of your grade!'**

 **With a huff I walked back to hell, for only the same thing to happen again.**

 **So during my third try I jumped as high as I could, and when my chin touched the bar, I was soooo happy. But, then I fell down. With a deep breathe I said "What was my time?"**

 **The girl who held the stop watch looked at me robotically, her eyes impassive.**

" **1 second"**

 **And in that moment I have never been happier.**

 **Well fast forward to the next day, and the teacher said the sub hadn't written the scores so he said we had to redo it, if you forgot your score. But I was like no way ho say. Since I memorized, me and my best friends score by heart I walked over to the girl with the clip board, and whispered in my BFF's ear her score, to which she said aloud. And when it was my turn, with a proud smile I said:**

" **1 second"**

 **THE END!**

 **Aren't you guys proud of me?**

 **WELP THANKS FOR READING! 1 MORE CHAPTER TO GO, AND A BONUS!**

 **READ MY WATTPAD STORY PWEASE!**

 **OH YEAH! BY THE WAY THE LaLu STORY I HAD TOLD YOU GUYS ABOUT IS ON THERE AND I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER! THIS WILL PROBABLY JUST BE A NALU ACCOUNT, WITH OTHER ANIME SHIPPINGS!**

 **POTATOES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**There will probably be mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: Who owns Fairy Tail? Not me, not me! If i owned it Natsu would be more bad ass, and the show would be darker.**

The tingling sensation never let my lips. Why was I feeling this way? Lucy was only my best friend right? Just because I like touching her, and keeping her close to me doesn't mean I liked her...right? I always knew I was a furnace—that's why people liked to crowd around during the winter—although I think it was just an excuse for the girls to feel me up. But, when I kissed her my mind went bizarre, I felt like a volcano—one that only erupted when I was kissed by her.

Her lips tasted like strawberries—does her skin taste like that too? I want to find out, I really do. Lissana never made me feel this way, sure we've kissed but she simply tasted like vanilla—however Lucy, she—she tasted like everything sweet. She tasted like those Twizzlers she had been eating, the strawberry scent that always engulfed her, and the honey that was as sweet as her personality. As corny as it may sound but it felt right. Like it was meant to be. I used to like her during our freshmen year, but I never thought those feelings would rise again. But, I guess the feelings always been there. My heart continued to beat rapidly, as I stole glances from the beautiful blonde beside me. Then my eyes fell on Lissana.

Shit, Lissana.

Lissana and I had been friends for as long as I can remember, and it seemed right that we'd fall for each other. We'd always promise to marry each other when we grow up. Then everything changed. During middle school girls started bombarding me—asking me to go out with them, and I'd say yes. I mean come on I was an 11 year old boy who had hormones.

Then as the years went I started doing _more_ things with girls, and I became known as a player. As Natsu Dragneel—the ladies man. Lissana had to go to Africa because she volunteered to teach some elementary school kids there in seventh grade. And even though I liked her the flame simply died. One day in my freshmen year I helped this bird, and noticed a busty blonde staring at me. So, being the person I was I attempted to get with her—but don't get me wrong I was still a virgin at the time. I lost my virginity when I turned fifteen. But, surprisingly she turned me down—and that's how we became best friends. I knew that I harbored feelings for her, but Lucy was the most popular girl in the school, and men were lining up just to touch her. She was our schools light. I'm not joking that's seriously her title "Fairy's Light." I never felt insecure but with her, and her good looks I did. During my sophomore year Lissana came back, and my feelings for Lucy vanished.

I wanted them to vanish.

So, I forced myself to light that flame I felt with Lissana again.

And it worked.

However, the feelings I had for Lissana were the size of a candle's flame, but for Lucy. It was a fucking volcano's worth of lava. But, I put a boulder in the mouth of that volcano to stop it from erupting. And it worked for two years, until this minute. When I kissed her, the volcano erupted, and it poured over Lissana's small flame, and it was simply engulfed by my feelings for Lucy.

Oh shit.

No, no, no!

I'm in love with Lucy Heartfilia.

X-X-X-X-X

4 to 3.

That was the game score, making us the winners. During the whole game Lucy didn't even glance at me. It stung, and my fingers wanted to touch her; but before I did that, I needed to talk to Lissana first. We were all about to _Pizza Mania_ our favorite hangout place. Lucy congratulated Gray and Bickslow, giving them each big hugs—which led to them falling on the ground with a gushing blonde on top of them.

I felt enraged.

Why the fuck was I feeling so possessive? I didn't even realize I loved her until thirty minutes ago. The fuck?

"So, are we going or not, I'm hungry as fuck!" Gajeel groaned, slinging his arm over a blushing Levy.

"Yes, let's go! Oh, wait, who am I carpooling with?" Lucy asked out loud, a smile present on her ridiculously delicious lips. However, the smile seemed a little forced to me though. I wonder if anyone else noticed that.

"Ya can carpool with me Luce!" I grin at her, swinging my arm around her shoulders. Lucy moved my arm instantly, as if repulsed. But, that doesn't mean I didn't notice the red that tinged her cheeks.

"Don't be a dumb ass, Natsu! I gotta go with my girls. But..." Lucy smiled that fake smile, that fake smile I wanted to change. Her hand reached out and grabbed Lissana's and said "I'm pretty sure Lissana could use a ride!"

Her actions were so forced. Sure, they liked to call me an idiot—but, that's only because I lacked general knowledge. For instance, manners. However, I wasn't so much of an idiot to not notice when someone liked me. And well...

Lucy likes me.

I grin.

"Okay then, let's go Lis!" I decide to use this time to talk to Lissana, so grabbing her hand I run to my car. "I bet I can beat all of your asses there!" I shout at them.

Instantly all the guys rushed to their car, and if they carpooled with someone that someone joined them. "Only in hell, Fire freak!" Gajeel shouted before zooming on his motorcycle.

I grin to myself and step into my car, with Lissana in tow.

X-X-X-X-X

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy asked me with a frown on her face.

 _No, I'm not, trying to un-love the guy you've been in love with for years is harder than I thought._ "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just hungry. Hell, I'm probably hungrier than Natsu right now!" _Shit, why did you bring up his name? I always knew I was a fucking masochist..._

"Speaking about Natsu" Cana grinned deviously as she looked at me from the passenger seat "that was one hell of a kiss. How did he taste. Shit, girl, I thought you two were gonna fuck then and there." Her grin grew wider "not that I would mind, Natsu is an idiot at times but...damn he has a body. And I wouldn't mind seeing his 'magic' skills at work."

A blush took over my face, and I shrieked—hiding my face in my hands. "Cana!" Came out my muffled reply.

"I-If th-that is what y-you and N-Natsu wish t-to d-do, th-then u-use pr-protection!" Erza stiffly said from the driver's seat, a dark blush coating her face.

"N-No! Natsu and I are j-just friends!" I shouted at them taking my face from my hands. If they continue to do this I'm sure my tears would decide to dive out. Why is it that when I declare that I'm going to get over Natsu, my friends are—unknowingly—slowing down the process?

"Love rival's kiss with Natsu did not look platonic, it looked very..." Juvia's face became red " _intimate._ Ooh! Juvia wishes that her prince—Gray-sama—can do the same for her!" And now hearts became her eyes, as she continued to fawn over Gray.

Gray better confess to Juvia soon.

When we pulled up to a parking spot, we noticed that all our friends' vehicles filled the spots next to ours. Shit, they were here. _Shit, Natsu was here._ I didn't want Natsu to go with Lissana, but I know he doesn't see me that way, and why not help him? Plus, I know Lissana won't use him like other girls, she was a good person.

I stepped out of the car, and heard the familiar sound of my bones cracking—aching in pain. I groan and stopped killing my bones, and let out a deep sigh when I felt the stress release from my body. Pizza Mania, was our favorite hangout place. Okay, maybe it was our _only_ hangout, seeing as how word got around that a couple of dumbasses like to destroy things. I think you can figure out who the dumbasses were—well, I wouldn't say Erza is a dumbass.

Shit! I'm glad she can't hear my thoughts, because if she could...hello death!

Pizza Mania was the fast food restaurant that let our group come together. How did they know our group...we were _very_ infamous around Magnolia. Pizza Mania is owned by this short, chubby guy, who was in his fifties. He looked scary as fuck, but when you got closer to him, he was a teddy bear. And, our group always orders the most amount of food—so we were his favorite customers. Mr. Nabinn—or Pierre as he like me to call him—was smart enough to get us our own room, and there was about five different tables in there.

When I walked in the small little pizza place the smell of pizza instantly engulfed itself in my nostrils. "Mmh!" I moaned out loud when I got into the store.

"Damn, Bunny girl, you sound like you just had an orga—" Gajeel was cut off when I placed my hand over his mouth.

"Idiot! Levy, control your man!" I blushed furiously, but teased Levy too.

"H-H-He's not m-my m-man!" She stuttered, fidgeting.

"Yeah, and I'm not a sexy blonde" I rolled my brown eyes. Seriously, were the people I hung out with _this_ dense? Was I this dense? Oh my gosh, I hope I wasn't, because the embarrassment...the _embarrassment._

"So, who won the race?" Cana peeped from behind me, drinking contents from her can. The can had the Sprite logo, but we all knew that Sprite wasn't in there.

"Natsu" Gajeel grumbled under is breath, unconsciously holding Levy's hand. Ship moment. Squeal!

"Where is he?" Erza asked as we walked to our room.

"Getting some _love_ from Lissana" Laxus snickered.

It was as if a double-edge sword continued to stab me. No matter which way I turned, I'd always get hurt. Natsu and Lissana. The perfect couple. Natsu and Lucy. The perfect _friends._ And that's all we'll ever be, friends. I never knew I could hate a word as I did now.

 _Friends._

With a sigh I find a seat at the end of a table. The table had Gray, Erza sitting down—we all practically claimed our own tables. The Strauss siblings on one table, the Rainjinshu on one table. Random people on other tables. The people who sat at this table were me, Erza, Gray and...Natsu.

"Lucy what do you want?" A waiter I knew as Drake asked from next to me.

"The usual, BBQ chicken pizza, with Sunkist. And a whole tray of that please." If I was going to survive this heartache it would be through heaven—or in this case pizza.

I rest the side of my face on the table and sigh. I should probably visit Mom, and Dad's graves soon. It has been a whole month. Maybe I should get my mom chocolates instead of flowers? She always loved sweets. And my dad could use a business book. Eh, I'll just get them both, flowers and that other stuff.

"Luce" a husky voice wrapped itself around my ears. "I need to talk to you."

Natsu's alluring voice had a strange way of pulling me in. So, before I knew it I found myself getting up and following him out of the restaurant. My eyes flicked to Lissana's and I saw a line of regret in them. Regret? Why? Natsu's long strides made it harder for me to catch up, and when I did I was already out of breath. Damn athletes.

"What do you need Natsu."

I inhaled as much of the air I could—a precious thing that I shouldn't have taken for granted. I'll never deprive my babies—Lung 1 and Lung 2—of this sweet necessity. Natsu looked slightly nervous, but a grin was still plastered on his face.

"I—"his eyes darted to my lips before he sighed "fuck it."

Next thing I know my lips were engulfed in a warm source. My back against the wall, as Natsu's scent engulfed me. His hands ran up my body, like fire licking me up. The intensity of the kiss sent heat up my body, in every crease. Desire, and passion was all melted into one in this kiss. My hands found the hair I've played with so many times and tugged it. I dug my nails into his scalp and sighed in pleasure when a growl vibrated from his mouth and through my body.

But, as they say: All good things come to an end.

Lissana. Lissana, the girl he likes. Lissana, the girl who your friends are friend's with. Lissana, the sweet ivory haired beauty. Lissana, the ferocious girl. Lissana...your...friend.

I pull away from his beautiful lips. "We—I...Lissana." Tears pricked form the corner of my eyes, as I tried to push him away, however he wouldn't budge.

"I already talked to her, she understands." He whispers.

I furrowed my eyebrows at the one thing I'd been missing. Why did he kiss me? Was it a dare? Was he forced? But, maybe it was from his own will. And Lissana understands? Does, this mean he doesn't like her anymore? What does she understand?

"Luce—"

"You can't just kiss me because of a dare—"

"Luce—"

"Do you even know how much I love—"

"Luce—"

"I hate how—"

"Lucy, I love you." And with that his lips meet mine again.

 **Okay, so I've been stalling this story lol. But, it is now complete. Well, not really because there's this one special chapter left. I'm going to put it on complete for now, and then post the special chapter, around August, or...i don't know I'll post it though.**

 **Thank you guys so much for enjoying my three-shot. For waiting for me, and everything! Love ya! Review pleeeeeeease!**


End file.
